Lily Ashburg
)]] Name: Lily Ashburg Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: drawing, creative writing, history, psychology, listening to music, singing. Appearance: Lily is 5'7” and weighs 158 lbs. She's got thick blonde hair down to the base of her neck. It's a bit frizzy, so she usually keeps it tied back in a low ponytail. She has pierced ears (just one in each ear), but hardly ever wears earrings. Occasionally she'll wear small studs or modest hoops. She's got pale skin that doesn't tan very easily, but will get a nasty sunburn if left in the sun for hours. She doesn't have any freckles on her cheeks, but has a small one one the left side of her broad nose. Her eyes are pale blue. She has a slight pear shape to her, carrying most of her weight in her butt and thighs. She mostly wears blue jeans that aren't skin tight, but aren't baggy either. In warmer weather, she'll usually wear plain t-shirts of varying colors. In cooler weather, she wears soft sweaters of varying patterns but all in a somewhat earthly color scheme. She wears flip-flops in the summertime, but otherwise she wears sneakers. She never wears makeup. She tried it once or twice in middle school, but then decided that it was too much of a hassle, and thought that she looked a little stupid with it on, anyway. On the day of the abduction she was wearing blue jeans, a light blue tank top, a brown-toned chenille sweater, and slightly worn black sneakers with turquoise trim. Biography: Lily was born on July 21st 2003. Her parents' names are Arnold and Victoria. Her parents own a small local grocery store. Her father manages, and her mother does the bookkeeping. Lily is an only child. Her family is Jewish, but not particularly orthodox. They celebrate Chanukah and her father occasionally goes to worship, but it doesn't really extend past that. Lily isn't particularly religious, and has conflicting views about the existence of God. She was raised to believe in God, but she can't believe that God would be okay with some of the things that people do. Her relationship with her parents isn't particularly close, but they get along fairly well. They're usually pretty busy with manning the shop, so Lily spends a lot of her time when she's at home alone. She doesn't get into a lot of fights with her parents. She doesn't usually wear clothes that would be considered scandalous, and generally does her homework on time. Lily isn't particularly aggressive, but if she feels like she's being attacked, she will get very defensive. When she does get into arguments with her parents, she gets very sarcastic and smart-mouthed, which usually makes the conflict worse. Sometimes her parents complain at her for not doing enough chores and sometimes she feels like they're not around enough. Since she doesn't have any siblings, she sometimes gets lonely and bored at home. Usually when this happens, she calls one of her friends to hang out. When she was in elementary school Lily was the subject of some bullying. As a child she had a very sweet, but vulnerable disposition, and she would take insults to heart. As she got older, she developed a thicker skin. In middle and high school she got bullied less; most people more or less ignored her. She doesn't like to cry, especially in front of people, and when she's upset she usually turns to sarcasm. She's not stoic, but she doesn't like to make a big show of her emotions. She usually likes to keep her feelings to herself, and is pretty good at doing so. Lily likes drawing, usually with regular pencil. She loves drawing faces, as well as flowers. Sometimes, she likes to draw in a manga-style, and has drawn a few one-shot comics, each time experimenting with a different art style. Having tried various color mediums, she's found that she enjoys the simplicity of black and white the best. She also does a lot of creative writing and keeps a journal. She likes being able to escape into a world that she creates, especially because the real world is messed up so much of the time. She finds it comforting to create people that could almost be her friends. She also keeps a journal, in which she can fully express herself. She also reads a wide variety of fiction, ranging from fantasy to science fiction to fluffy manga to horror. Lily also is very interested in history. When she hears about all the things that people have done, it's almost like reading one of her books. It helps her study the human race. Psychology is another one of her interests. She doesn't understand why people do the things they do to each other, and is constantly thinking about what people are like, what makes them how they are, how they are different, how they are similar. She has diverse music tastes. Two of her favorite artists are P!nk and The Decemberists. She likes P!nk because she's so not Lily. The bold, colorful, outspoken persona is a lot of what Lily wishes that she could be. She likes the Decemberists because of their theatricality and storytelling. She loves how they can tell a story not just with the lyrics, but the music itself. She also likes Tom Waits, Imogen Heap, and Fun. She also loves to sing, but has terrible stage fright, so she only sings when she's at home alone. She's thought about joining choir more than once, but the idea of singing in front of an audience, even with other people, scares her away. Lily's worst subjects in school are math, and by extension, physics. She did pretty well in earth sciences and biology, and while they weren't her favorite subjects, she didn't hate them. The class that she hates the most is P.E. While her parents encouraged her to eat well and exercise, the only part of that philosophy she really paid attention to was the eat well part. While her weight is average because she hardly ever eats junk food and doesn't over eat, she is very out of shape. She gets winded easily, and has little physical endurance. She has a small circle of friends, but feels pretty close to them. They help keep her grounded, and remind her that not all people are as bad as she thinks. While she sometimes isolates herself, she is very loyal to her friends, and makes an effort to be more social with them, and finds that she usually has fun when she does so. She knows about the TV games, but has never been interested in them. She's always found them distasteful, and it's one of the things that makes her question the nature of humanity. She's not a militant protester against it, because it's been going on for so long and has become a big part of society, but she doesn't like the idea of watching mass slaughter for entertainment. Lily has lived in Oklahoma her whole life, and while she doesn't hate the small town lifestyle, she wants to get out as soon as she graduates. She's been researching colleges, and is aiming for an arts-oriented school in New York City. Advantages: Lily is a very loyal friend, and is also very intelligent. She is an avid student of human behavior, which might help her know who she can trust in the game. She also doesn't like to show her emotions too much, which would at least give the illusion of calm when she's scared. Disadvantages: Physically, Lily is very out of shape, and hates exercise. This will slow down not only her, but anyone she travels with as well. She also tends to adopt a sarcastic and know-it-all attitude when she argues with people, which would escalate conflicts. She is also freaked out by the idea of killing, so would find it hard to kill another human being. Designated Number: Violet Wolves 5 (VW5). ---- Designated Weapon: Hello Kitty Aluminum T-Ball Bat Mentor Comment: "I guess snark in the face of certain death worked for me..." Evaluations Handled By: 'JDelgado '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Jewel Evans 'Collected Weapons: '''Hello Kitty Aluminum T-Ball Bat (designated weapon, to Dougie Sharpe) '''Allies: 'Michael Robinson, Valerie Fitzroy, Dougie Sharpe 'Enemies: 'Vahka Basayev 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Lily, in chronological order The Past: *Lunchtime in the Library *Quoth the Raven Sandbox: *Party At My Place SOTF-TV: *Reality Bites *First Impressions *Not Your Scheduled Programming *Won't You Spare Me Over Another Year? *It all happened so slowly *Philosophy built upon songs by Queen *Strategy adhering to a classic by Tom Petty *A Matter of Taste *We're All Mad Here *O Death *Alone Together *A gripping sequence of events, recalled by Wolfmother. *Nobody Said It Was Easy *Come on Up to the House *Psycho Beach Party *Stuck in the Middle with You *Blue Moon *They Say Time Heals Everything *Nevermore Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Lily. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters